Truth of the Heart
by Draconis2U
Summary: Ainz wasn't alone when Yggdrasil shutdown. With him are Ulbert Alain Odle and my OC. Ulbert and my OC were dating IRL before the shutdown. How will they deal with being in a new world in the bodies of their in game avatars? How will the story change with two additional supreme beings? This story will be rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This first upload isn't really a chapter, it's more for explaining my OC. This is my first attempt at uploading a fic to fanfiction so I'd appreciate constructive criticism.

 **[Tiras Thaddeus Aziz | Heteromorphic Race | Guild Administrator]**

 **Job:**

= One of the 41 Almighty Supreme Beings

= Guild Administrator/2nd in Command

 **Residence:**

= Great Tomb of Nazarick

= Room on the 9th Floor

 **Alignment:**

= Neutral

 **Sense of Justice:**

= 0

 **Total Level: 100**

 **Racial Level: 35**

= Incubus (15)

= Greater Incubus (10)

= High Incubus (5)

= Incubus Lord (5)

 **Job Level: 65**

= Bard (10)

= Illusionist (10)

= Diabolist (10)

= Priest (10)

= High Priest (5)

= Pharmacist (10)

= Alchemist (10)

 **Role(s):**

= Support (Heals and Buffs)

= Battlefield manipulation (Summons, Illusions, Debuffs, and Crowd Control)

 **Stats:**

HP (60)

= MP (Exceeds Limit)

= Phy. Atk (30)

= Phy. Def (40)

= Mag. Atk (60)

= Mag. Def (100)

= Strength (35)

= Perception (40)

= Endurance (50)

= Charisma (Exceeds Limit)

= Intelligence (90)

= Agility (35)

= Luck (80)

 **Resistances/Immunities:**

= Immune to Fire Damage (From Racial & Job Levels)

= Immune to Poison Damage (From Racial & Job Levels)

= 90% Resistance to Hellfire (From Racial/Job Levels & Gear)

= 90% Resistance to Holy Damage (From Job Levels & Gear)

= 50% Resistance to Air/Lightning Damage (From Gear)

= 40% Resistance to Water/Cold Damage (From Gear)

= 20% Resistance to Earth Damage (From Gear)

 **Appearance:**

Tiras Thaddeus Aziz is a 1.9 meter (or 6 foot 2 inches) tall Incubus, he has a lean muscular body, slightly tanned skin, messy black hair (like L from Death Note), curved horns much like Albedo's but slightly thicker, large bat like wings sprouting from his shoulders, a tail that goes from his lower waist to his feet, and heterochromia eyes. His right eye is a fiery amber and his left is silver, both eyes have a slight glow to them. He wears a black vest with gold embroidering, simple black dress pants, black dress shoes, and black fingerless gloves. His vest is only half buttoned showing off his chest and arms, his pants are just the right amount of tight where they hint at his assets but still modest enough that it could be worn for everyday use. Strapped on his back is a beautiful and intricately designed lyre. The lyre was in the Norse style made from iron oak wood, carved into the lyre was Yggdrasil the world tree with its branches stretching out from the tree on the lover middle of the lyre and had leaves lining the edges of the lyre. Instead of a hood or helmet he wore what could best be described as a mage circlet but this isn't just any circlet, it was in fact a World Class Item. This was [Truth of the Heart] it was a metal circlet with a ruby in the middle, the metal was gold-bronze in appearance.

 **World Class Item(s):**

= [Truth of the Heart] Its lore description read as follows "The mind can be taught to lie, the heart cannot. With this circlet you can see into the hearts of others and understand their feelings and intentions." It's a nice description but the effects of [Truth of the Heart] in game was that you couldn't be deceived by any form of invisibility or illusion however the same effects could be attained through certain classes, gear, or other World Class Items, as such [Truth of the Heart] was considered to be one of the weakest/most useless World Class Items.

 **Name Meaning:**

= Tirus (Desire)

= Thaddeus (Gift of God)

= Aziz (Powerful, Respected, and Beloved)

When you put his name together Tiras Thaddeus Aziz it means "The desired gift of God who is powerful, respected, and beloved". Yes I know it is **VERY** egotistical but IRL he always felt like a nobody so he gave his character a name that made him feel loved and needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Shutdown**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Message/Notifications}

[Spells/Abilities/Items]

 _Location change_

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or anything in it except for my OC Tiras Thaddeus Aziz

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/The Conference Hall_

Three figures sat in the conference hall. The first was the Guild Master Momonga, He was an Overlord the highest evolution of the Skeletal Mage. Momonga was wearing an Elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. The other two figures sitting next to each other to a few seats down and to Momonga's Left were both Devils. The first of the Devils was Ulbert Alain Odle. Ulbert was a humanoid gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. Upon his head is a beau and the right side of his face is covered with a golden mask. The second Devil sitting directly to the left of Ulbert was Tiras Thaddeus Aziz. Tirus was 1.9 meter (or 6 foot 2 inches) tall Incubus, he has a lean muscular body, slightly tanned skin, messy black hair (like L from Death Note), curved horns much like Albedo's but slightly thicker, large bat-like wings sprouting from his shoulders, a tail that goes from his lower waist to his feet, and heterochromia eyes. His right eye is a fiery amber and his left is silver, both eyes have a slight glow to them. He wears a black vest with gold embroidering, simple black dress pants, black dress shoes, and black fingerless gloves. His vest is only half buttoned showing off his chest and arms, his pants are just the right amount of tight where they hint at his assets but still modest enough that it could be worn for everyday use. Strapped on his back is a beautiful and intricately designed lyre. The lyre was in the Norse style made from iron oak wood, carved into the lyre was Yggdrasil the world tree with its branches stretching out from the tree on the lover middle of the lyre and had leaves lining the edges of the lyre. Instead of a hood or helmet he wore what could best be described as a mage circlet but this isn't just any circlet, it was in fact a World Class Item. This was [Truth of the Heart] it was a metal circlet with a ruby in the middle, the metal was gold-bronze in appearance. Tiras was an Incubus Lord the highest evolution of the Incubus race. They sat at the round table, it was a grand circular table with 41 seats. 38 of those seats were empty as they reminisced about the past. Suddenly they all hear and see the notification {Herohero has logged on}. Herohero is an Elder Black Ooze, one of the strongest slime-type race. His appearance is merely a mass of black, sticky substance. His tar-like surface roils and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second.

They all greeted Herohero.

Momonga: "Herohero! It's good to see you."

Ulbert: "Yes, it's good to see you Herohero."

Tiras: "Herohero! It's been a while. You were gone for two years, we didn't think you'd be getting on."

Herohero: "Hello everyone! Two years? Has it really been that long? I'm working too much my sense of time is getting all messed up." Herohero then went on elaborating and complaining about his job and how he was being overworked.

Momonga: "Are you ok? That doesn't sound to healthy."

Herohero: "I feel the way I look. I was planning to stay on till the servers shut down but I'm way to tired. I'm barely able to stay awake." He said tiredness evident in his voice.

Ulbert: "Well you could try to stay, The servers are shutting down in le-"

Momonga: "No. If you are that tired Herohero you should go on and get some rest." Momonga interrupts Ulbert.

Ulbert huffs in annoyance at being interrupted and leans back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Tiras: I agree with Momonga. If you're that tired you should definitely get some rest. We wouldn't want you to die because you were sleep deprived and overworked just so you could stay till the shutdown."

Ulbert uncrosses his arms.

Ulbert: "Sorry. That was selfish of me Herohero."

Herohero: "Thanks you guys. Sorry, I get on after two years and all I do is complain."

Momonga: "It's not a problem Herohero. What kind of friends would we be if we couldn't listen to your problems?"

The Devils nodded in agreement.

Herohero: "Well I guess I'll see you guys in Yggdrasil 2." Herohero motions through his console to log off.

{Herohero has logged off}

The three remaining player sat in silence for a few seconds.

Ulbert: "Dammit!" Ulbert slams his fist onto the table "How can they abandon all we built together!?"

Momonga lowers his head, seemingly feeling the same way.

Tiras: "You're wrong. They didn't abandon us or all that we built together. Yggdrasil is ending and most of them are busy with their real lives. It only makes sense for them to pick reality over this." he said solemnly.

Momonga: *sigh* "Tiras is right, they didn't abandon us."

The room returned to silence for another minute.

Momonga suddenly rose from his chair.

Momonga: "How about we wait for the shutdown in the throne room?"

The Devils nodded in agreement.

Momonga turned and went over to the alcove with the guild weapon [The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]. Being the guild weapon it is, [The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] was designed with supreme quality while taking on the name of the respective guild. [The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] takes on traits similar to that of the Greek God Hermes' caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color.

Ulbert and Tiras noticed Momonga staring at the staff.

Ulbert: "You should take it."

Momonga seemed to jump, Ulbert's voice interrupting his thoughts.

Momonga: "I-Is it really ok?"

Tiras: "Yeah, you should take it. It would be a shame if the weapon we spent so much time making never got used."

Momonga nodded in agreement.

Momonga: "Umu, Indeed. Many of us took time off work and some even argued with their wives about spending so much time in Yggdrasil to make it."

Momonga equipped [The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]. After the staff was equipped it started spewing a dark red aura. Sometimes, the faces of humans in agony would appear and crumble away dancing on the surface. Such of an effect from the staff is so vivid that it felt as though one could hear their voices of pain.

Upon seeing the effect Ulbert used a smiling emoji

Momonga: "I forgot it had that effect. Well let's head to the throne room."

The three players exited the Conference Hall. Soon after leaving the conference hall the three players came across seven NPCs, a stoic looking butler and six beautiful maids.

Momonga approached the butler and brought up an interface with all of the butlers' info on it.

Momonga: "Sebas Tian was his name." He looked at he maids "The Pleiades Battle Maids. We put them here as a last line of defence but no one ever made it this far."

Tiras: "We should move them. Since the servers are shutting down they won't be needed here anymore."

Momonga: "You're right. What was the command again?... Oh! Right. Follow me."

After ordering them to follow Sebas Tian and the Pleiades followed behind the players as they went to the throne room.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/Throne Room_

Momonga: "The command was… Stand by."

Sebas Tian and the Pleiades stood off to the side.

Momonga took a seat on [The Throne of Kings]. It was made from a single mass of obsidian. The throne's size is considered gigantic whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above where it is situated in.

Tiras and Ulbert took their place to the right to the throne, with Tiras at Momonga's direct right as he was the guild administrator and second in command. Being guild administrator and second in command didn't give Tiras any special privileges. It just meant that on the rare occasion where Momonga wasn't available he would act in his place as a mediator, calming down arguments and being a neural and if necessary deciding vote on an issue. He also helped keep track of the guilds finances.

Ulbert was to the right of Tiras. After taking their place Tiras reached out and held Ulbert's hand. This was one of the few ways they could show their affection in game as anything else would be considered an 18+ action which would instantly kick you out of the game.

Momonga looked at Albedo. An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

Momonga: "What were her settings again?"

Momonga then proceeded to open her settings and started scrolling through.

Momonga: "So long!"

Tiras and Ulbert looked over.

Ulbert: "Of course it's long, she was made by the settings maniac Tabula Smaragdina after all."

Momonga scrolled to the bottom.

Momonga: "What the Hell!?"

Momonga's sudden shout startled Tiras and Ulbert. "What is it?" they asked in unison.

Momonga: "It's the last line… She is a slut."

Tiras: "We should've expected as much. Tabula was into… What was it called? Gap Moe?"

Ulbert: "Yes it is called Gap Moe. You should change it Momonga."

Momonga nodded in agreement. Using [The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] Momonga edited her settings.

Tiras: "So what did you change it to?"

Momonga remained silent.

Ulbert: "Come on, what did you change it to?"

Momonga: "She is deeply in love with Momonga and views Tiras as a big brother." he stated in embarrassment while hiding his face behind one of his hands.

Tiras and Ulbert burst into laughter.

Momonga: "Fine! I'll change it to something else!"

Tiras: "Leave it. The servers are about to shut down anyway."

After Tiras and Ulbert stopped laughing Momonga started listing the members while pointing at each members' flag.

Momonga: "It was fun."

Ulbert: "It was."

Tiras: "We should definitely get together in Yggdrasil 2."

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

"What?" All three players asked in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The New World**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Message/Notifications}

[Spells/Abilities/Items]

 _Location change/emphasis_

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or anything in it except for my OC Tiras Thaddeus Aziz

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/Throne Room_

The DMMO-RPG Yggdrasil was shut down and we were logged out, at least that is was supposed to happen. Instead they were still here, in the throne room within the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"Did the shitty devs push back the shutdown?" Momonga was startled by his own voice. It wasn't his normal voice, this voice was deeper it sount royal and had commanding tone like that of a king.

"Maybe, I'll check." Tiras proceeded to try to open his console. "Um… Guys I can't open my console." Tiras' voice was also different, it was slightly deeper than his normal voice. His voice sounded royal much like Momonga's however unlike Momonga, Tiras' voice didn't have a commanding tone instead his tone was more suggestive and seductive. 'What is going on? My voice is different and I can feel my face moving. They were unable to implement facial animations, this shouldn't be possible.'

"Let me try." Ulbert attempted to bring up his console. He got the same result, It wouldn't open. Ulbert's voice was also different, it was deeper and sounded rather sinister.

Tiras and Ulbert were starting to panic.

Momonga was attempting to use [GM Call] It didn't connect. "What the hell is going on!?" Momonga asked.

"Is something the matter my Lords?" A new voice asked clearly worried. The players looked to the source of the voice. It was Albedo the Guardian Overseer. She moved toward the throne. "Is something the matter? If so state it and I shall fix it." she spoke again.

The three players were stunned into silence. Something impossible just happened, one of the NPCs just talked.

After a moment Tiras realized that he could smell her perfume, it was a nice floral scent. 'Wait… Smell!? They couldn't program smells into Yggdrasil.' It was then he noticed, He could feel her worry, her deep love for Momonga, and her sibling affection for him. He felt more worry and looked over and saw Sebas Tian and the Pleiades still kneeling. He could clearly feel their worry, their desire to fix what was causing that worry so that the last three merciful supreme beings that stayed with them till the end wouldn't abandon them like the other 38. He could feel the panic of the two other players next to him which only served to make him panic more. Suddenly he felt his and Ulbert's panic and worry greatly diminish it wasn't gone but it was no longer preventing them from thinking rationally. However he noticed Momonga's worry and panic completely disappear, his feelings just seemed to vanish.

Momonga spoke clearly all worry and panic having vanished. "The [GM Call] function isn't working."

Albedo looked confused and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. "Forgive me for my ignorance but I don't know about this gee-m call function you speak of. Please inform me so that I may rectify the mistake."

Momonga adopted a thinking pose hand on his chin. "No it is fine I forgive you completely… Sebas, take one of the Pleiades with you and verify the surroundings of the tomb. Search a one kilometer radius around the tomb if you encounter any intelligent beings talk with them peacefully and bring them to the tomb. If you get attacked retreat immediately and tell us as much as you can about the enemy. The rest of the Pleiades head to the 9th floor and guard it against possible intruders."

"Yes Momonga-sama." Sebas and the Pleiades called out in unison, they then left the throne room to begin their assigned tasks.

Tiras could feel their happiness at being of use to them, he could feel Albedo about to ask for a task and that Momonga and Ulbert wanted for only the three of us to have a talk, so he decided to give her one. "Albedo, gather all the Guardians except for the Guardians on the 4th and 8th floors to the 6th floor Arena within an hour. You don't need to inform the Guardians of the 6th floor as we will inform them ourselves."

Albedo bowed "As you wish onii-sama." and she left the throne room to complete her task.

After Albedo left Momonga covered his face with his hands "Tabula, I've dirtied your NPC." he said sounding guilty.

"That's besides the point!" Ulbert practically yelled "What the hell is going on!?"

"Calm down Ulbert" Tiras attempted to sooth Ulbert "If I were to guess from the currently available information, I'd say that Yggdrasil is real or we are in a world similar to it." Tiras theorized.

"What brought you to that conclusion Tiras?" Momonga asked.

"Well the NPCs appear to be alive, our and their faces move, I could smell Albedo's perfume, everything feels real" he said as he felt his clothes and checked his pulse. "Also the lore of [Truth of the Heart] appears to be working. I could very clearly feel their feelings and intentions just like its lore says one can whilst wearing it. I could also feel both of your feelings. Whilst me and Ulbert's panic got suppressed, yours just seemed to vanish Momonga."

"Indeed, it was as if my feelings just vanished and all that was left was the facts." Momonga answered. "However you said you and Ulbert's emotions also got suppressed but to a lesser extent. Why do you think that is?" Momonga asked.

"Well I believe it was due to our high Intelligence stat, as that is the one of the common factors I know our characters share but I think your emotions got more suppressed because of the combination of your high Intelligence stat and the fact that you're an Undead. Since in the lore Undead had suppressed emotions." Tiras answered.

"Umu, I believe you are correct" Momonga said once again using his thinking pose. "We should test to see if our magic still works."

"Yeah, that's why I asked Albedo to have the Guardians meet us in the Arena in an hour I figured It would give us time to practice and that meeting the Guardians is the best way to check if they are all loyal. However if they all feel like Albedo and the Pleiades then I don't think loyalty will be a problem." Tiras stated.

"Good thinking." Ulbert complimented. "But how can we be sure we aren't still in Yggdrasil?" he asked.

"Well…" Tiras said whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "I know a way to find out."

"How?" Ulbert and Momonga asked.

"Like this." Tiras said as he grabbed the front of Ulbert's suit and pulled him into a deep loving kiss. Tiras thought it felt oddly natural kissing Ulbert in this body, as if this had always been his body. He felt Ulbert's shock melt away into pleasure and a small hint of arousal. Upon feeling Ulbert's pleasure and the small hint of arousal Tiras' Incubus instincts kicked in, his hands started moving about Ulbert's body and soon after the small hint of arousal became full on lust. He was so engrossed in his fun with Ulbert he completely missed Momonga's rapidly growing discomfort.

*Cough! Cough!* Momonga coughed awkwardly. "Well I think you've proven your point!" He said nearly yelling.

Tiras pulled away from Ulbert blushing, embarrassed that he'd gotten so engrossed that he forgot Momonga was here.

After the kiss Ulbert was just standing there seemingly spaced out.

"Uh… Ulbert?" Tiras asked waving his hand in front of Ulbert's face. He got no reaction. "I think I broke him…" Tiras stated sheepishly.

After about a minute Ulbert returned to normal. "Well it appears friendly fire is a thing." he said. "I was affected by your [Enthralling Aroma] passive."

[Enthralling Aroma] was one of the passives Tiras had as an Incubus. In game it was a silence, preventing enemies that were affected from casting spells or using abilities and if they received the full effect of [Enthralling Aroma] it acted as a stun/charm, completely preventing the person affected from doing anything unless the user ordered them to do something. It got stronger based on how many levels you put into Incubus and the effects were progressively stronger the closer you were to the user. Given Tiras was a max level Incubus very few could fully resist it at point blank range, even so Ulbert should've been able to resist it. As a Devil and with his gear he should've been immune to mind altering effects. Tiras theorized that since Ulbert accepted the kiss his [Enthralling Aroma] ignored Ulbert's resistances.

"It will be quite troublesome having to worry about friendly fire." Ulbert stated sounding rather annoyed. "Now I can't drop my big AOE spells on myself or you guys without it hurting."

"Indeed, however I feel we should get to the Arena to test our magic." Mononga said

The Devils nodded in agreement.

They all made sure to disable their passives.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/6th floor Arena_

Using their [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] they all teleported to the Arena.

Upon arriving in the Arena they were greeted by Aura Bella Fiora. Aura is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, signature traits of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye is blue and her right eye is green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, around her neck is as acorn necklace emitting golden light, and a whip on her waist.

"Greeting Supreme Beings to the floor that we guard!" Aura greeted enthusiastically.

"Greetings Aura we will be intruding here for a little bit." Momonga greeted.

"What are you talking about? You are the Supreme Rulers of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, you could go anywhere in the tomb and you'd never be intruding." Aura responded.

"Very well then." said Momonga

"Actually, Aura where is your brother?" Tiras asked

Aura looked up towards the VIP Box "Mare get down here! You're being disrespectful to the Supreme Beings!" She yelled.

A timid voice responded "I-I can't Sis. It's t-to high."

Getting tired of waiting Tiras spread his wings and flew up to the VIP Box "If it's to high then I could fly you down." Tiras offered.

Mare looked down at his feet "Well I-if y-you insist." he said whilst blushing.

Tiras flew Mare down to the others and gently put him down.

Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, signature traits of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his left eye is green and his right eye is blue. He wears a blue dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown, and a forest green-leaf cloak, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, white stockings that go a bit above his knees, his slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves, around his neck is an acorn necklace emitting a silver light, and he wields a twisted black wooden staff.

"G-greetings Supreme B-beings." Mare greeted them.

"Well we are here to practice. Also all of the Floor Guardians except those on the 4th and 8th floors will be meeting here in an hour." Ulbert explained.

Aura sounded slightly annoyed "Does that mean Shalltear is coming?" she asked.

"Yes…" Ulbert answered.

After that brief explanation the three players spent some time practicing with their magic.

"Ah, am I the first to arrive?" stepping out of a [Gate] was Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive crimson-red eyes, and fine facial features. Shalltear's silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others full view of her face. Shalltear wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, however her breasts are fake and are completely flat, similar to a boy's. She covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads.

Shortly after her arrival she and Aura got into an argument.

Cocytus was the next to arrive. Having an enormous body size of 2.5m, Cocytus has the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus is covered in sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands. Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the remaining two hands hold a mace emitting black light and a crooked shape sheath which seems to be for a broadsword. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs.

Next was Albedo and Demiurge.

About 1.8m tall, Demiurge is a demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they are not normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Demiurge's pair of eyes lack eyeballs, in fact, shining jewels with numerous small cuts take the place of his eyeballs.

After all the Guardians arrived they performed right of fidelity, pledging their loyalty to the three Supreme Beings. They then discussed the defence of Nazarick. They decided to make use of dummy hills and grow a forest around the tomb for camouflage.

"One more thing, in your own words what are we to you?" Momonga turned to Shalltear "Shalltear?"

"You Momonga are the crystallization of beauty and ruler of the Supreme beings." She looked at Tiras "You are a master of manipulation, on or off the battlefield it matters not, You'll always be able to manipulate everyone and everything around you for the betterment of Nazarick. No one is more worthy to be the right hand of Momonga." She looked at Ulbert. "You are the most destructive of the Supreme Beings. You rain death and destruction on the enemies of Nazarick, truly worthy of being called a [World Disaster]."

Momonga looked at Cocytus "Cocytus?"

"You. Are. The. Supreme. Rulers. Of. Nazarick. Stronger. Than. All. The. Guardians."

Momonga looked at Aura & Mare "Aura? Mare?"

"Kind and Just Rulers" Aura answered. "K-kind and caring p-people." Mare answered.

Momonga looked at Demiurge. "Demiurge?"

"You all are wise in your judgements, making rational decisions and acting on them in an efficient manner without any form of hesitation and Ulbert my creator is a enigmatic schemer capable of spreading despair, destruction, and chaos upon all who oppose Nazarick." Demiurge answered.

Momonga looked at Sebas Tian "Sebas?"

"The kind and merciful rulers who stayed with us till the end." the butler answered.

"And lastly Albedo." Momonga said looking at Albedo.

Albedo looked directly at Momonga "The greatest of the Supreme Beings as well as the man I love!" She looked at Tiras "My beloved onii-sama and right hand of the man I love!" she looked at Ulbert "The lover of my beloved onii-sama and friend of the man I love!" Albedo answered.

All three of them were slightly taken aback by how direct Albedo was being. "Very well. I have heard your thoughts and have a sufficient understanding of them. Go attend your duties and work faithfully in Nazarick's name." Momonga said before the three of them teleported away.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/Conference Hall_

Momonga leaned against the wall of the conference room "What is with their views of us!?" the Overlord exclaimed

"Yeah, It's like they think we're gods!" Ulbert said.

"Whilst I agree that their views of us are rather extreme, from what I learned with [Truth of the Heart] They would all rather die than betray us and believe we can do no wrong." Tiras informed them.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about betrayal." Momonga responded.

They spent several minutes in silence.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ulbert asked.

Momonga adopted his thinking pose. "Well I'm gonna be running experiments to see if we are still limited by our class restrictions and such and maybe watch them work. What will you two be doing?" Momonga asked.

"I already had some ideas of what to do, but I'll need Ulbert to assist me." Tiras responded.

"Very well it seems like we all have things to do. We should meet up in the morning to discuss our findings." The Overlord said.

With that Momonga left, leaving Tiras and Ulbert alone in the conference hall.

"Come on let's head to my room." Tiras said

It didn't take them long to reach Tiras' room. They entered and went through the first room which could best be described as a lounge straight to the bedroom. Tiras' bedroom was simple yet elegant. The most notable feature was the large bed that took up most of the room, the bed curtains where a thin practically see through cloth that would do very little to hide the person in the bed.

Ulbert looked at Tiras "So what are we doing?"

"Well we already tested out our spells and Momonga is running tests with equipment. So I feel since we are in new bodies it only makes sense for us to _explore_ our new bodies and _test their limits_ " Tiras said, his tone even more seductive than normal, he began undressing.

The normally well composed and rational Ulbert devolved into a stuttering mess after seeing Tiras undressing. "W-well maybe w-we c-could… O-or we could… W-w-what about…?" Ulbert was having trouble finding the right words. He had already felt his emotional suppressor attempt and fail to calm him down more than six times.

Tiras looked over at Ulbert having finished undressing, he gave Ulbert _The Look_ after which Ulbert stopped talking altogether and began to quickly remove his clothes. They climbed into bed and spent the night _exploring_ and _testing the limits_ of their new bodies.

Yuri Alpha was sent to attend to Tiras and Ulbert however she was having trouble finding them. She checked the conference hall and Ulbert's room with no success. She then went to Tiras' room she knocked and opened the door. The lounge room was empty so she approached the bedroom door. She took hold of the handle and was about to knock when she heard the moans of Tiras and Ulbert through the door. The bedroom door was made of a very thick mahogany wood, the fact that any noise made it through the door was impressive. Yuri decided it would be best for her to make sure her masters were undisturbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Changes**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Message/Notifications}

[Spells/Abilities/Items]

 _Location change/emphasis_

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or anything in it except for my OC Tiras Thaddeus Aziz

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/9th floor/Tiras' Room_

Tiras and Ulbert were laying sprawled out on the bed next to each other.

"That… was… amazing." Ulbert said whilst panting.

"Yeah… It was." Tiras responded, also panting.

Tiras and Ulbert had spent most of the night together, they had just stopped having finally exhausted their stamina. Being Devils they didn't need to eat or sleep but they could still get exhausted.

They took the time to catch their breath.

"So are you in the mood for refreshments? I know we don't need to eat but we could still get something to enjoy and help restore our stamina." Tiras asked.

"Sure thing, but what are we gonna report to Momonga in the meeting?" Ulbert asked.

They had just under an hour before they were supposed to meet up with Momonga in the conference hall where they would all report the findings of their experiments.

"Easy, we say that our bodies can endure hours of _vigorous exercise_. We're also going to be testing if food can still give status effects and buffs. It shouldn't take us that long to eat so maybe we could also experiment a bit more with our magic. So in the end I'd say we have a sufficient amount of information for the meeting." Tiras responded confidently.

"You always were good at bullshiting for meetings and reports." Ulbert deadpanned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tiras responded "I'll go find a maid to bring us some breakfast."

Tiras got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed, he then went to leave his room to find a maid only to discover Yuri was waiting at the entrance to his room.

Yuri bowed "Good morning Tiras-sama. Do you or Ulbert-sama need anything?" Yuri asked.

"Yes actually, Me and Ulbert would like some breakfast. Oh, and we'll also need a maid to clean my bedroom after me and Ulbert go to meet with Momonga." Tiras informed Yuri.

"I'll inform Sous-chef about your breakfast right away and I'll be sure some of the homunculus maids clean your bedroom after you leave." Yuri said before departing.

Tiras closed the door and decided to practice more with his magic. He had only practiced the a few of his regular spells and songs the other day in the arena, so he took a seat on one of the lounge chairs and equipped his lyre. As a bard he could string the effects of several spells into a single song. Effects applied through a bard's song lasted longer than if you cast them regularly, they even lasted longer than if you cast them with the [Extend magic] metamagic effect. The tradeoff was that it took longer to cast. Bards could string together all kinds of songs to apply different effects however it was somewhat limited for balance. For example none of the effects you applied could belong to the same tier of magic unless it was 5ht tier or below, so if you used a 9th tier healing spell you couldn't add on a 9th tier magic shield. These limitations made bards hard to play starting out, but if you stuck with it you could become rather powerful. Tiras' favorite song back in Yggdrasil was his [Song of Renewal X] as its name implies it was the 10th version of [Song of Renewal]. It applied the 10th tier healing spell [Mass Grand Healing], the 9th tier shield spell [Bulwark of Hope], and the 8th tier defence buff [Mass Greater Magic Armor]. Tiras' 2nd favorite song was his [Song of Chaos X]. It applied the 10th tier summoning spell [Summon: Aspect of Sin], the 9th tier fear spell [Mass Terror], and the 8th tier Illusion spell [Mass Enemies Abound]. Tiras decided to see if since they weren't in Yggdrasil anymore if the same limitations still applied to his songs. He was extremely happy to discover that the limitations no longer applied to his songs, he was however not happy to discover that using several spells of the same tier above 6th tier in the same song further increased the cast time.

After a few minutes Ulbert came in having also showered and gotten dressed, he took a seat next to Tiras just in time as breakfast was brought in. They were happy that food still gave buffs/effects. As they ate Tiras explained his discoveries about his songs to Ulbert. After they ate they practiced/experimented a bit more before leaving for the meeting. As they left Tiras' room several homunculus maids entered to clean the bedroom.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/Conference Hall_

Tiras and Ulbert were rather surprised by what they saw when they entered the conference hall. It was Momonga wearing Low tier (By Yggdrasil standards) Warrior gear. A set of adamantite full plate armor and he had two a adamantite greatswords on his back

"Hey guys! Our gear isn't limited by our classes anymore and we can learn new things!" Momonga shouted enthusiastically at them. Momonga then went on to explain how he had discovered this and how after discovering this he had spent the rest of his time training with Cocytus. "I've already learnt enough to be at least a level 30 warrior." Momonga said

"So are you level 130 now? Ulbert asked.

"No, I haven't leveled up at all but training has improved my stats which has allowed me to equip more kinds of armor, weapons, and use more skills." Momonga explained.

"So how do you know you haven't leveled up?" Tiras asked "We can't bring up our character info."

"Actually we can, just think about your levels and stats and you'll see it." Momonga responded.

Tiras and Ulbert did as instructed and sure enough it worked, they could see their levels and stats. They were surprised however to discover that their endurance stats had increased.

"Woah! My endurance stat is 77 now instead of 50!" Tiras exclaimed.

"Really? Mine went from 40 to 67." Ulbert added.

"What? I was doing endurance training with Cocytus for hours and my endurance stat only went from 40 to 50. What the hell were you two doing that increased your endurance stat so much?!" Momonga asked.

Ulbert was blushing, however because of his fur you couldn't tell.

" _Vigorous exercise_ " Tiras deadpanned

Ulbert struggled to contain his laughter and hid his face behind his hands.

"What the hell does that mean?" Momonga asked.

Wanting to change the subject Ulbert spoke up before Tiras could reply. "We learned some things to, Tiras' bard songs don't have the same limitations anymore." Ulbert then went on to explain to Momonga what Tiras had explained to him during breakfast. "Also food still gives buffs and applies effects."

"Really?! That means if we ensured that you were properly defended you could use a song that used all 10th tier spells!" Momonga exclaimed

Ulbert sighed in relief having successfully steered the conversation away from what happened last night.

"The NPCs can level up if they aren't already level 100. We can also add more floors to Nazarick and create new NPCs! However we don't use [Data Crystals] anymore instead we use Gold." Momonga explained.

They spent hours in the conference hall discussing all the possibilities of what they had learned. They decided to give all the NPCs training to increase the strength of Nazarick and also started discussing how they could attempt to gain more Gold to add more Floors and NPCs to Nazarick

They spent an entire week experimenting with all the different features of Yggdrasil and discovered that none of the limitations from Yggdrasil applied anymore except for those on World Class Items.

They also discovered that they could resurrect the NPCs without spending Gold, instead you could resurrect them by simply using a resurrection spell. They discovered this due to a training accident. They started training the homunculus maids to level them up.

After their week of experimentation they decided it was time to send out scouts to find more about the new world they were in.

A day after sending out scouts they got a report about how they had discovered the burnt ruins of a village as well as a road. Following the road the scouts found the fortress city of E-Rantel.

After receiving the report about the city they sent in Shadow Demons to gather information. They also asked the Shadow Demons to try and find a map of the surrounding regions.

The Shadow Demons successfully found a map and sent it back to Nazarick. Using the map from E-Rantel and the maps their scouts had been drawing they found out that The Great Tomb of Nazarick was within the borders of the Re-Estize Kingdom. They also learned about the neighboring countries, the neighboring countries were The Baharuth Empire, the Slane Theocracy, The Draconic Kingdom, The Roble Holy Kingdom, and the Argland Council State.

They learned about the Mages Guild and the Adventurers Guild as well as their rankings.

A few days later they got a report from the Shadow Demons in E-Rantel that the city was being overrun by low tier undead. Making use of the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] they watched as the city fell to these weak low tier undead.

"How can such low tier undead be such a problem for a city?" Momonga asked

"Maybe the inhabitants of this world are just that weak." Ulbert suggested.

"It sure seems that way." Said Tiras "Even the higher ranked adventurers are have trouble with these low tier undead."

They watched as the fortress city of E-Rantel was turned into a dead city filled with the undead.

Tiras got an idea "Hey guys since the city has fallen to the undead that means that Re-Estize doesn't own it anymore and that it is up for grabs for anyone that can take it right?"

"I guess but what would we do with a city?" asked Momonga.

"We could start our own kingdom and use it as a fake base. We'd also be able to make use of the undead for farming. We could then put the crops we grow into the [Exchange Box] to get more Gold." Tiras explained.

Momonga adopted his thinking pose "Hmm it would be useful to have a fake base to lure possible enemies to and mass farming crops to put into the [Exchange Box] is a good idea. But why would we want to make a kingdom? Momonga asked.

"Because if we make a country we would have more land claimed as our own to work with as well as getting access to more resources and manpower. Whilst the inhabitants of this world seem weak they could still prove useful." Tiras said.

"What do you think of this plan Ulbert?" Momonga asked.

"I agree with Tiras on this one" said Ulbert.

"Very well then, we shall form our own kingdom!" Momonga exclaimed.

They started making plans to take E-Rantel and forge their new kingdom.

A/N:

And finally the story takes its first major changes.

Yes because they spent a week experimenting, they didn't save Carne Village. They also didn't interfere in the undead event in E-Rantel, instead they made use of it to gauge the strength of the new world's inhabitants.

Yes they can still learn and grow, but the max level is still 100 so whilst they can't get new classes they can still make use of gear and abilities from those classes as long as they have the proper stats.

Also the stats aren't exact. For example let's say you were a level 1 character all the stats you put points into as you level would be zero

EXAMPLE:

 **Stats:**

HP (0)

= MP (0)

= Phy. Atk (Based off Strength, Agility, and Gear)

= Phy. Def (Based off Endurance, Agility, and Gear)

= Mag. Atk (Based off Intelligence and Gear)

= Mag. Def (Based off Intelligence, Endurance, and Gear)

= Strength (0)

= Perception (0)

= Endurance (0)

= Charisma (0)

= Intelligence (0)

= Agility (0)

= Luck (0)

Let's use the HP stat.

HP (0) = 100 HP, Base HP is 100. To figure out your HP after putting points into it would be however many points you put into HP Plus the points you put into Endurance multiplied by 100

So HP (60) Endurance (50) is (60 + 50) * 100 = 11,000 HP + any extra from your gear.

MP works in a similar way but is the points you put into MP + Intelligence * 100 then add on any extra from your gear

Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, and Agility help decide your Physical and Magical Attack/Defense along with your gear.

Perception helps you notice hidden players, NPCs, traps, etc.

Charisma helps you get better prices with merchants as well as offer more diplomatic options.

Luck increases the odds of getting rare drops from mobs.

Spells:

= [Mass Grand Healing] an extremely powerful healing spell capable of healing all allies within range

= [Bulwark of Hope] A magical shield that increases your defense for every ally within range

= [Mass Greater Magic Armor] A defense buff that gives a large boost to your defense stats

= [Summon: Aspect of Sin] Randomly summon one of the seven aspects of sin (Wrath, Greed, Lust, Envy, Pride, Sloth, or Gluttony)

= [Mass Terror] Makes affected target flee from anything that registers as Hostile.

= [Mass Enemies Abound] Affected targets see Illusionary enemies which register as Hostile.

So let me know what you guys think of my Story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Swords of Darkness**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Message/Notifications}

[Spells/Abilities/Items]

 _Location change/emphasis_

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or anything in it except for my OC Tiras Thaddeus Aziz

 _Re-Estize Kingdom/E-Rantel outskirts_

It was dark out. The Swords of Darkness hadn't intended to stay out of E-Rantel that long when they left to hunt monsters along the road, however they had encountered more monsters than normal. They encountered many Goblins as well as some Ogres.

The Swords of Darkness were a well balanced silver ranked adventurer party, consisting of a warrior, ranger, magic caster, and a druid.

The warrior and leader of the group was Peter Mauk. Peter had blonde hair and blue eyes, both of which were common in the kingdom, while his unremarkable face had smooth features. He wore chainmail armor with numerous chains of rings forming a mesh, which was worn on top of a leather shirt.

The ranger Lukrut Volve was the eyes and ears of the party. Lukrut had blonde hair and brown eyes that gave him a cheerful look. He wore simple leather armor, and had a thin body and skinny limbs.

Ninya Veyron was the magic caster/strategist of the party. Ninya had brown hair and blue eyes with a face that looked childish, the best looking face of the group. Her skin was pale and she wore simple leather clothes.

The Druid and healer of the party was Dyne Woodwonder. Dyne had a huge groomed beard covering his mouth and coupled with his bulky body, he looked like a barbarian. He had the faint smell of grass on him, which seemingly came from the pouches on his waist.

They were all injured and exhausted due to the large number of goblins and the few ogres they had encountered. Ninya and Dyne had run out of mana near the very end of the fight, as such Ninya was unable to buff her teammates which led to more injuries which Dyne was unable to heal having also run out of mana. They made use of the few healing potions they had. The potions they had were the cheapest they could get as such they weren't very effective. The potions helped heal the more serious injuries but couldn't fully heal them.

They walked for hours heading towards E-Rantel, their pace was slowed due to their injuries. After a while they finally spotted the walls of E-Rantel, a safe place to rest and recuperate was just ahead or so they thought.

 _Re-Estize Kingdom/E-Rantel_

They approached the gate. A guard gave them a quick look, noticing their adventurer plates and injuries they were quickly let inside. They were far too tired to head to the guild building to collect their reward right now so instead they started heading toward the inn they stayed at thinking they'd collect their reward in the morning.

Before they could even get halfway to the inn they heard the alarm bell ringing, they also spotted guards and adventurers heading towards the graveyard. They were noticed and approached by the guard captain.

The guard captain inspected them "You're too injured to fight, so you should help the copper and iron plates evacuate the city." he said

"Wait! Evacuate?! What's going on?!" Peter asked.

"It's the undead." the guard captain responded "Large hordes of undead have breached the graveyard walls and are pouring into the rest of the city. There are far too many of them, so we are evacuating the city to save as many as we can." he explained.

"Which gate are we evacuating to?" Dyne asked.

"Any of them. Whichever of them is closer, the undead are everywhere so just get as many people out however you can as fast as you can." The guard captain responded "This is all I have time to explain, I need to help coordinate the guards and higher ranked adventures to stall the undead." the captain explained before leaving.

Even though they were exhausted and injured the Swords of Darkness did as they were instructed, helping the copper and iron plates evacuate the civilians. The closest gate was the one they had just come from, so they gathered the civilians at that gate. The Swords of Darkness and two teams of copper plates guarded the civilians gathered there, as they also needed to defend them after they left through this gate because they had to circle around through dangerous territory to get to the next closest city E-Pespel. It was dangerous as they had to go rather close to the Great Forest of Tob. They waited for as many people as they could before the undead showed up and they were forced to leave.

They lost an entire team of copper plates before they escaped the undead. They had exited the east gate and had circled around now being to the north-east of E-Rantel, in between E-Rantel and the Great Forest of Tob.

In the chaos of the evacuation the civilians had very little, just whatever they managed to grab. Luckily however with the little that was available they were able to fashion mobile cots for sleeping, so those who were tired could take turns sleeping so that the group wouldn't have to stop to rest and could keep moving all night. Some of the civilians slept first, after that since they felt they had moved enough not to have to worry about undead catching up to them the Swords of Darkness took the next turn to sleep.

 _The Great Forest of Tob/Outskirts_

Ninya was awoken by a shout of pain as one of the people carrying the cot she was in was shot by an arrow and dropped the cot. Tumbling off the cot she felt a surge of pain as one of her wounds from earlier was reopened. The rest of the Swords of Darkness was quick to get up, they attempted to coordinate the remaining copper plate team and the civilians capable of fighting however it was too late as in the chaos the humans had been split up into smaller groups and were surrounded by goblins and ogres. The sounds of battle and the smell of blood attracted a stronger monster, a troll. The arrival of the troll made the already chaotic fighting much worse as the troll was attacking everyone. Humans, Goblins, Ogres, it didn't matter. To the troll they were all food.

'This is absolute chaos!' Ninya thought as she examined the battle holding her wound to try and stop the bleeding. The other copper plate team, Lukrut, Dyne, and most of the civilians were dead.

Ninya noticed a weakness in the formations surrounding her and Peter. "Peter!" She called out pointing to the thinnest part of the formation.

Panting heavily Peter looked to where Ninya pointed, understanding what Ninya meant Peter nodded and charged the weak point.

"[Shield Bash]" Peter shouted.

Having created an opening Peter and Ninya fled. They only made it a little ways from the battle before Peter had to stop.

"Come on Peter we have to keep going!" Ninya exclaimed.

Panting heavily Peter shook his head. "I… Can't." He said trying to catch his breath.

Ninya looked back towards the battle. The rest of the humans were dead, along with all of the ogres, and most of the goblins. The remaining goblins scattered to get away from the troll. The troll lifted its nose into the air and smelled for prey, It then looked at Ninya and Peter.

"Peter, we have to go! The troll is coming!" Ninya yelled.

Peter looked back and sure enough the troll was slowly approaching them.

"You go on ahead Ninya" Peter said.

"But, I can't leave you behind! Lukrut and Dyne are already gone I can't lose you too!" Ninya responded.

"You have to!" Peter yelled "Remember you need to save your sister. Oh and Ninya, be sure to find those swords of darkness for the rest of us. " Peter got up and turned to face the troll. "Run Ninya! Run!" Peter Yelled.

Doing as Peter told her Ninya ran.

'We failed… They're all dead…' Ninya thought as she ran, clinging to her side which was still bleeding.

Ninya was running for her life. She had no clue which direction she was fleeing, only that if she stopped she would surely die. So Ninya kept running, tears streaming down her face.

The wound on her side was throbbing in pain, she kept running.

She was tired and her muscles were screaming in protest, she kept running.

Her lungs were burning, she kept running.

'I need to survive, Peter died so I could escape. I NEED to survive!' was all that was going through her head as she ran.

She ran through the plains till she reached a lightly forested hilly area. She finally collapsed unable to continue. She rolled onto her back staring up at the stars as she was too weak to move anymore. Her lungs were burning, her muscles were aching, and she had lost a lot of blood from her wound.

*Thud Thud Thud* she heard the troll approaching from where she had come from.

'Of course the troll would be able to follow me. With their strong sense of smell and how much I've been bleeding there was no way I could lose it… I'm going to die, Peter sacrificed himself for nothing… I'm never going to save my sister, Tuareninya… I'm sorry, I failed you.' Ninya thought as she heard the troll getting closer.

*Thud Thud Thud* the troll kept getting closer.

*Fwoosh* Ninya saw a [Fireball] fly above her and heard it crash into the troll *BOOM* she didn't even hear the troll scream, all that could be heard was the fire burning, all she could smell was burning flesh. It made her sick.

She turned her head to look were the [Fireball] came from. What she saw was both the most beautiful and terrifying thing she had ever seen. It was clearly some kind of demon. It was 1.9 meters tall with slightly tanned skin, black messy hair, two thick crooked horns protruding from its temples, large bat-like wings spouted from its shoulders, a tail lightly swaying behind it. It wore the finest clothes she had ever seen and was holding a Lyre in one arm. Thanks to the light of the fire that was still burning the corpse of the troll she could see its face, it's Heterochromia eyes looking at her with a blank expression. Its right eye was a fiery amber, its left was silver, they had a slight glow to them.

'What did the old stories say? A demon shows up in your time of need offering salvation in exchange for your soul. Is that why the demon is here? For my soul? It doesn't matter, if I die here then Peter sacrificed himself for nothing and I'd never be able to save my sister. If I have to give up my soul for that then so be it' she thought.

Using the last of her strength she begged "Please… Help me… I… I don't want to die… I'll give anything." She begged reaching for the demon.

At first one of the demon's brows rose giving her a questioning look, then it smirked.

It started playing the lyre. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, until she heard it start singing. Its voice sount royal and smooth like that of an angel. She couldn't understand the words but all the pain she had just vanished. The melodic singing of the demon made her start to feel extremely sleepy, then everything went black. She had fallen asleep.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/Surface_

Tiras finished playing the lyre. The young girl was asleep on the ground, her wounds fully healed. "Well it seems my new song works." Tiras said.

Tiras looked at her. While she looked a lot like a boy, all of his Incubus instincts told him that they were actually a girl.

He had only snuck out wanting to get away from the NPCs for a little bit. 'Imagine my luck, we were just talking about how we needed a more direct source of information.' Tiras thought to himself. 'Even if she doesn't know the information we want, she'll most likely know where we could look to find it. Even better is that she'll willingly give us the information, since she said she'd give anything if I saved her.'

Tiras picked her up and teleported to the 9th floor using his [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] then started making his way to the nearest guest room. On the way he ran into Demiurge.

Demiurge bowed "Tiras-sama! Forgive my ignorance, I could never fully understand the plans of the Supreme Beings. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me, your humble servant?" Demiurge asked while looking at Ninya.

"Well Demiurge I went outside for some fresh air and happend to find this girl exhausted and bleeding to death, A troll planned on making her into its dinner. I would of been fine with this if said troll didn't also think it could make me part of its dinner." Tiras bullshitted.

Demiurge's face slightly twitched and Tiras could feel his anger towards the troll.

"You need not be angry Demiurge I've already killed the foolish troll for disrespecting me so." Tiras said.

Demiurge's anger only slightly lessened.

"After killing the troll, this girl looked at me and begged me to save her. She said she'd give anything. So I saved her, she could prove very useful." Tiras continued.

Demiurge's face changed as if having an epiphany "I believe I understand Tiras-sama. You saved her in exchange for her life so the she and all she knows could be used for the betterment of Nazarick! Truly the wisdom of the Supreme Beings knows no bounds!" Demiurge exclaimed.

'I only intended on asking her questions!' Tiras mentally yelled. 'I get the feeling that if they thought she posed any danger to Nazarick that they would kill her, so If I only asked her questions and let her go they would definitely kill her. Well I've already dragged her into this mess, I should probably accept responsibility.' Tiras thought.

"Yes! exactly right Demiurge." Tiras responded. "Oh and the remains of the troll are still on the surface. If you believe it deserves greater punishment why not revive it and use it for your experiments?" Tiras used the troll as a distraction.

"Of course Tiras-sama! The troll will know great suffering and be of use to Nazarick." Demiurge said enthusiastically before leaving to collect the troll.

'I almost feel sorry for that poor troll' Tiras thought.

Tiras left Ninya in one of the guest rooms and informed the maids that she would awaken in the morning and that they should make sure all her needs were taken care of and that he would be questioning her later. With that taken care of Tiras headed to Momonga's office to inform him and Ulbert since they said they'd be there planning more about our kingdom.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/9th floor/ Momonga's office_

Tiras entered Momonga's office.

Momonga and Ulbert looked up from their paperwork.

"Back already?" Momonga asked.

"Everyone leave, the Supreme Beings must talk alone." Tiras said, tone extremely serious.

All the NPCs left the room.

"You know how we were talking about how we needed a more direct source of information?" Tiras then went on to explain everything that happened after he had left. How he had saved this girl and the explanation he gave Demiurge.

"Umu, well I believe you did the right thing." Momonga said.

"As do I." Ulbert agreed "She could help us obtain useful information"

"I think that when she wakes up tomorrow that it should be me and me alone that questions her. I'm worried that if she saw either of you or the Guardians she'd freak out." Tiras explained.

"Very well, she'll be your responsibility." said Momonga.

"Thanks." Tiras responded.

Tiras then let the NPCs back in and they continued hammering out the details for their kingdom.

A/N:

In the last chapter as they were watching E-Rantel fall they only watched the city fall, they didn't watch all the groups that left. So no there isn't a timing conflict with him watching the city falling and being outside to save Ninya as the city fell well before Ninya got to Nazarick.

I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. I'm enjoying writing it. :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: A Deal with a Devil**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Message/Notifications}

[Spells/Abilities/Items]

 _Location change/emphasis_

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or anything in it except for my OC Tiras Thaddeus Aziz

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/9th Floor/Guest Room_

Ninya awoke from the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

'Where...where am I?' she thought looking around.

Ninya was laying in a large, comfortable, and extremely well made bed. The rest of the room looked amazing. It was filled with many beautiful and expensive looking things that she doubted that even the wealthiest of the nobles in Re-Estize could afford.

She then remembered what happened the previous night. She remembered the evacuation of E-Rantel, the ambush on the outskirts of The Great Forest of Tob, and finally the demon that saved her.

'Peter… Lukrut… Dyne. Their all gone.' she thought sadly, tears forming in her eyes 'What happens now? Did the demon claim my soul?' as she was thinking these things to herself, her stomach growled loudly and she smelled food.

Looking towards where the smell was coming from she noticed one of the large bedroom doors was slightly open. Getting out of the bed she noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes she had been the other day. Instead she was wearing a nightgown. The nightgown was simple and elegant, it was also the most comfortable thing she had ever worn. Apparently she had been undressed, bathed, and redressed in her sleep. The clothes she had been wearing had apparently been fixed, cleaned, and folded and was left neatly at the end of the bed.

'Did the demon undress me?!' she thought whilst her face turned red in embarrassment. Before she could think on it further her stomach growled once again. 'Oh, right. The food.' she decided not to think about the demon undressing her and instead go enjoy the food she could smell.

She went through the door into the next room, looking around everything in this room was just as expensive looking as the stuff in the bedroom. Looking for the source of the smell she looked over and saw a tray with all kinds of food sitting on a coffee table. A fancy and comfy looking couch was sitting against the wall near the coffee table. Sitting on the couch was the demon. It was drinking tea. The demon noticed her and put down the tea it had been enjoying.

"Good morning, please have a seat and enjoy the food." the demon greeted her.

She sat on the other end of the couch. "So who are you? Did you claim my soul?" she asked.

"Ah, where are my manners? I'm Tiras Thaddeus Aziz, I'm a Devil, an Incubus to be exact. No I haven't claimed your soul… yet." The newly identified Tiras responded. "That's actually why I'm here, we need to discuss it but we don't need to get straight to business. Please enjoy some of the food you must be hungry miss?" The demon explained, asking for her name.

"Ninya… Ninya Veyron" she answered nervously.

"Well then Ninya, please eat. We can talk business afterwards." Tiras said.

Ninya then hesitantly tried some of the food. It was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. After the first bite she eagerly ate the rest of the food provided. All of it was amazing and the tastes of each item complimented the others further enhancing the meal.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the meal." Tiras said taking a sip of his tea

"Yes, it was really good. Thank you." Ninya said. "So you said you were a Devil? I thought you were a demon. What's the difference?" she asked hoping to avoid the subject of her soul for a while longer.

"Well… hmm? What's the simplest way to explain it?" Tiras asked himself aloud. "Devils and Demons are sibling races, we have the same origins but we grew differently. Demons are the muscle, the brute force. Devils are the brains, the intellect." Tiras explained. "Generally Devils are in charge of demons, as most demons that don't follow someone tend to give in to their instincts and desires bringing death and destruction wherever they go. Much like the Demon Gods as you mortals called them, that rampaged across the land 200 years ago." he continued.

"What do you mean, as we mortals called them?" she asked.

"Well you made the mistake of calling them gods. They weren't gods, compared to myself and my comrades they were runts." Tiras explained.

The Shadow Demons that infiltrated the Slane Theocracy had found a summoning crystal and identified the spell in it as [Dominion Authority]. If the history of this world was to be believed then one of the Demon Gods had been killed by it and since they were all supposedly equal in power this meant that the so called Demon Gods were rather weak, at least when compared with a max level player from Yggdrasil.

Ninya turned noticeably more pale "Th-the Demon Gods that nearly destroyed the world were runts?!" Ninya asked.

"Yes." Tiras responded

Ninya didn't want to believe what she had just been told but with how quickly he replied and how casual his tone was told her that he was telling the truth.

"Anyway we've gotten off topic. We need to discuss the matter of your soul." Tiras said

"Right…" Ninya replied nervously.

"I'll be blunt. You will belong to me Mind, Body, and Soul." Tiras said.

"Mind, Body, and Soul?" Ninya asked.

"Yes. Mind: everything you know or learn, I'll know. Body: Your body will be put to use however I wish, whether it be a maid, assistant, or some other type of service. Soul: Your soul is mine to take should you die and I decide not to resurrect you." Tiras elaborated. "Whilst you will be my property, I rather dislike slavery so you will not be made into a mindless slave. You'll have a considerable amount of freedom. I don't plan on forcing you to do anything you truly don't want to and I'll also be giving you a condition you can add to the deal." he continued.

"You can resurrect people? Can you resurrect my friends?" she asked hopefully.

"It is within my power, however I'm giving you a single condition. So you could only pick one of them to be resurrected." Tiras responded. "Are you sure you'd be able to pick just one? Are you sure it's what you want?" he asked

Ninya considered her options "No, I want you to save my sister Tuareninya." she then explained the situation with her sister.

"So you will belong to me Mind, Body, and Soul. In exchange I'll save your sister Tuareninya. Correct?" Tiras asked.

"Yes" Ninya responded.

"Very well." Tiras said. Tiras then put his hand under Ninya's chin, slightly lifted her head, and kissed her. As he kissed her Ninya felt an odd slightly burning sensation on her neck.

Ninya was red in embarrassment "Why did you kiss me?!" She yelled

Tiras reached out and a black void seemed to appear, he pulled a mirror out of it "Sealing the Deal." he responded handing her the mirror. "Most Devils can seal a deal with a simple handshake, but as an Incubus I seal them with a kiss." He explained.

Ninya took the mirror and looked at her reflection. On her neck was some kind of mark, like a tattoo. It was a heart with chains around it, the chains that wrapped around the heart also wrapped around her neck making the tattoo resemble a collar. As she was looking at it, it faded away as if it wasn't there.

"That mark identifies you as my property. In general unless I'm giving you a direct order or want it to be visible very few will be able to see it. Any Devil or Demon will be able to see it clear as day, it marks you as mine and warns that harming you can result in my wrath." Tiras explained.

"Okay, so what happens now?" Ninya asked.

"For now you will be training in the arena and learning in the library whilst I'll be searching for your sister." Tiras answered. "You should probably change into your other clothes."

So Ninya changed her clothes and CZ was assigned to escort her around for her training.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/Conference Hall_

"So It worked?" Ulbert asked.

"Yeah, we can make deals with people and the conditions we give them work." Tiras responded. The lore for Devils said that they could make deals and bargains with mortals, back in Yggdrasil it was just lore but now it worked just like the lore for the NPCs and Items. "I know everything she knows. I also know new things that happen to her, for example I know that CZ keeps putting stickers on her forehead and that Albedo… oh god."

"What?" Momonga asked

"Albedo is instructing her on what it means to become my property and discussing the possibility that Ninya will become part of my Harem…" Tiras said. "I'll have to go sort this out immediately." Tiras said before teleporting to the arena where Ninya currently was.

Momonga was a bit stunned "A Harem?!" he asked.

Ulbert burst into laughter "The way things are going he won't be the only one with a harem."

Momonga turned to Ulbert "What do you mean? Are you okay with this?!" he asked.

"Well Albedo and Shalltear both want to be your wives and many of the other NPCs want to at least be your concubines." Ulbert explained. "Also I thought I wouldn't like the idea of Tiras having a harem, but he's running me ragged in bed. Him becoming an Incubus greatly increased his libido and I'm having trouble keeping up, if him having a harem will get me a break then I'm perfectly fine with him having a harem." Ulbert added.

Momonga's jaw dropped. He was stunned into silence.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/9th Floor/Tiras' Room_

After sortng out the harem situation(or so he thought) and explaining what he learned to Ulbert and Momonga, Tiras went to his room and made use of the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] to find Ninya's sister Tuareninya. They had discovered that by stating the name of someone you can somewhat picture in your head or know exactly how they look the mirror could show you exactly where they were.

It showed him a building with a metal door. After looking around for some landmarks he spotted a palace with the flags of Re-Estize.

'So she's in the capital. I should send in some Shadow Demons to scout the place. Wouldn't want to go in blind.' He then sent a team of six newly summoned Shadow Demons to scout and map every room in that building. Originally he thought he'd just let the Shadow Demons handle it, until he was informed about what was going on. The things going on in that building filled him with rage. Unbeknown to him in his rage he stopped controlling his power. Sensing his anger the member of the Pleiades who was attending him today entered the room.

"What has angered you so, Tiras-sama?" Entoma asked, her voice filled with worry and fear.

Tiras calmed down and looked at Entoma "Entoma you eat humans don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, Tiras-sama" she replied.

"Well I'm angry with some humans. We're going to go kill them. You're free to eat the ones we kill." Tiras said.

Entoma made some chittering noises in excitement "Happily, Tiras-sama!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down Entoma. We won't be doing it right away, attacking a fortified building in a city, in broad daylight will attract far to much attention." Tiras said. "We'll wait for nightfall before attacking."

'Well if I'm going to the capital I should check with Demiurge to see if he has anything planned,' he thought.

So he messaged Demiurge.

{Yes, Tiras-sama?} Demiurge answered

{Demiurge, I'll be heading to the capital of Re-Estize. I was wondering if you had any plans there.} Tiras said.

Tiras and Demiurge then discussed a plan to raid the warehouses in the capital as well as take over the criminal organization known as Eight Fingers.

 _Re-Estize Kingdom/Capital City of Re-Estize_

Stepping through a [Gate] Tiras arrived in an alley next to the building he would be raiding. He was currently in his human form, which was the same as his true form minus the things that clearly showed he was a Devil, such as his horns, wings, tail, and the glow of his eyes. With him was Entoma.

As he left the alley to head to the building the door opened and a burly man threw a sack outside. Because of the deal he had with Ninya he could tell the instant he saw it, that Tuareninya was in the bag. He picked up the bag.

"Hey! Where did you come from? Get out of here before I hurt you." the burly man threatened.

Ignoring him Tiras spoke to Entoma "We got what we came for. You're free to slaughter and eat all the men in that building. Be sure not to harm the women."

"What?" was all the man man managed to say before he died.

Entoma then entered the building and Tiras put up a barrier so that no one would hear the chaos in the building.

Heading back to the alley, Tiras reopened the [Gate] and returned to Nazarick with Tuareninya in his arms.

So Entoma slaughtered the men in the building and feasted on their flesh. Meanwhile Demiurge and his subordinates stealthily raided the warehouses in the Capital and used [Gate] to transport the supplies back to Nazarick. The other Guardians and the Pleiades attacked other Eight Fingers locations.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick/9th Floor/Guest Room_

Deciding that the guest room was big enough for Ninya and Tuareninya, Tiras laid Tuareninya on the bed and healed her. He then had the maids bathe and clothe her. She was returned to the bed just as Ninya returned from her training.

Ninya entered the room, noticed Tuareninya, and rushed to her side.

"I've healed her, she'll awaken in the morning." Tiras said.

Ninya then tightly hugged Tiras "Thank you! Thank you, thank you…" Ninya kept repeating whilst crying tears of joy.

"I always keep my promises." Tiras said.

Tiras then left the room and insured that Ninya would have the next day off to spend with her sister.


	7. Writer's Block

**Writer's block sucks**

I'm stuck. Everytime I sit down to try continue the story my mind goes blank and I sit there staring at the black page like an idiot. I blew through the first five chapters so fast and would of added the 6th to that but my laptop and the wi-fi ended up having a lovers spat so I couldn't post it. Since I could only wait for them to end there little spat I decided to go over chapter 6 again. In the end I thought I could do better so I scrapped that version of chapter 6 and then decided I'd wait to get a bit more of a following and some more reviews to see what exactly people liked about my story. So I got a bit more of a following but not that many reviews, but I'd been keeping you guys waiting long enough so I _**tried**_ to start writing chapter 6 but as I said earlier I'm stuck.

I've decided to start another story. If only to try and get past this damn writer's block. I used to be like "Why are they starting another story when they haven't finished the other one(s)", but now I know better. Sometimes you get writer's block for one of your stories and have to move on to something else. This story will be continued at some point depending on how stubborn this writer's block is.


End file.
